A Sinking Feeling
A Sinking Feeling is the tenth episode of Season 2 and the twenty-second episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description After the heartbreaking double death, the fighting guests get a chance to resurrect one of their fallen! After they make their choice and reunite, the team faces a legend of the seven seas. As a legend turned tragedy is revealed to be caused by a maniac man cursed by the Toymaker, it’s up to them to provide the guiding light to catch him in the act. Episode Summary After the guests finally came to the decision of which guest they would revive (after a long conversation), they then took the gem and spoke the name of who they wanted to revive from the dead. They then hear the faint sounds of footprints before a knock echoed on the lounge door, soon revealing the confused Jet-Setter, Jordan Winchester, returning from the dead. The guests then helped him settle down and calmly tell him what happened. Soon after, Jordan hugs Silvano and apologizes to the Reporter for what he did back before his death, which the latter accepts. Celine then thanks Jordan for doing what he did, prompting the Jet-Setter to tell her that he saw potential in her. Tom then asks him about purgatory, Jordan telling the guests that he didn't remember much aside being dragged into a glass case, leading them to theorize that he could've been at a museum. Edward then recalls his memories when he died, saying he remembered being in a large Victorian building and that the owners refused to put him in a glass case. After they talk about wherever the deceased may be, they then realize the time (five o'clock), and they then hurry to continue their mission to escape the night. They then examine the lighthouse statue and think about shining the "guiding light" on the coat of arms that Edward saw move earlier. They then discover a book inside a cabinet concealed behind the coat of arms. Jordan then recognizes the book to be similar to the Book of Legends that he got for the group back at the beginning of the night. The only difference was that the newest book had pages torn out. They then consulted the original book that Jordan was able to collect earlier in the night and Jordan then finds out that the torn pages detailed a lighthouse legend. Jordan then describes how a madman that had cursed and dismantled a lighthouse to get his revenge on a crew and their passengers of influential people, all due to the Toymaker's malicious influence. As Jordan reads the last few words of the legend, which was strangely in Latin, a portal of light then opens. They then enter the portal and enter a realm where rain poured and left the guests miserable. They then spot the lighthouse and Tom gives the guests some heating spells (except Silvano as he seemed unaffected by the cold) to keep them warm as they trekked out to the lighthouse. They then arrived at the lighthouse's entrance, only to find it locked with ten locks. Meanwhile Edward, who seemed very distant, is thinking to himself before Jordan snaps him back to reality with some sassy retorts at the ice warlock. As the guests find the keys, Celine then finds a bunch of cigarette butts in the lighthouse's letterbox, which makes her suspicious. Edward then vanishes, proving he was unable to handle the realm due to the rain and the sea. Despite Edward's vanishing, they continue to look around the tall lighthouse before they remembered per the legend that someone sabotaged the lantern of the lighthouse. Once they reach the top, they then find a smoking man working on his sabotage before the lantern's light blinks out. The man then runs for his life, as the guests decide to chase after him as he may have information on how to fix the lantern. They then chase him down the stairs and retrieve some lanterns before chasing the fleeing man through the meadow. Celine then succeeds to knock the man out with her heel and he collapses. Arthur then takes the man in a headlock and they discover that he was the madman who was in the legend. He then confessed that he planned to kill them as they ruined his dreams of becoming a famous sailor and his family's lives. Celine then uses her convincing skills to convince the man to help them restore the lantern. He then reluctantly agreed to help them if they let him go. They then decide to let him go as the man hands the manual to Silvano before leaving them to fix the lighthouse themselves. They then consult the manual and start with repairing the busted cooling system on the bottom level of the lighthouse. Celine then finds a key that was for a spare parts room on the level, which prompts the guests to repair the busted pipes and assemble a new cooler to replace the broken one. While they do that, Tom reappears and informs them that they were busy at a meeting for the Allegiance before he reassures a shaken Spencer after reading his mind. Jordan then dismantles the old cooler before the others screw in the newly assembled cooler. As they fix the busted pipes, Jordan discovers a name on the back of the manual, Arnold Peregrine, leading them to consider the possibility of it being the name of the madman they encountered. As the pipes are fixed, they then headed to the middle level, where they had to work to cleanse and repair the rotation machinery that rotated the lighthouse's lantern. They then use rags from Celine's torn dress and start cleaning the machinery with polish that Spencer discovered. Once the machinery is cleaned, they then headed to the top of the lighthouse where they discover that they have to vote two again for their final challenge to put together the lantern and reverse the Toymaker's curse. Jordan then said that they shouldn't give up and avenge the fallen before suggesting that they all vote themselves in. The guests then agree as they all embrace each other in hugs before voting. As Spencer shuffles the cards, he then reveals the chosen, Celine and Arthur. Despite this, Jordan then volunteers to go in Celine's place before Silvano volunteers to go in Arthur's place. Jordan then gives the record necklace Celine gave to him back to the Record Producer as he hugs her while Silvano insists that he would go in to ensure that Arthur survives to see his son. Silvano then also gives Jennifer's book to the Secret Agent, telling him to finish it and publish it for her and Silvano. Jordan and Silvano then embrace each other in a hug before Silvano then talks to Arthur, who gives the Reporter advice, while Jordan talks to Celine and Carson. Jordan and Silvano then vow to each other to kick Arnold in the nuts if they see him again before they then head down to the shores to face their challenge, a lantern part hunt in the sea. Soon after the Reporter has found all the parts, Arnold then returns and then enters the water where the challengers were. Jordan then tried to escape but he is forced to nearly drown by Arnold before Silvano attacks the madman and forces Arnold into the water. Jordan then resurfaces before he grabs a nearby rock and helps Silvano murder Arnold by bashing his face in. The challengers then escape their watery graves and the five guests and Spencer hurry to repair the lantern with the parts the duo had obtained. After they succeed to fix the lantern, it turns on and a ship is able to safely dock at a port, completing their mission. After they grab the next skull, they then flee the realm before they notice that Spencer looked sick and cold, prompting them to make sure he was okay. As Silvano places the next skull (while the clock struck six), Spencer then collapses and convulses to the ground. Soon after, Spencer's eyes turned a bright blue, and a mystic appears, demanding that the spirit within Spencer tell who they are. The spirit complies by revealing that he was Jordan Carpenter, on a mission to help them stop the Toymaker. He then reconnects with Edward and reveals that he was on the mission to help them defeat the Toymaker as part of his promise in exchange for his return back to life. Jordan then confesses that in order to stop the Toymaker, they needed to find the ghosts of his past. Characters *Arthur Rove *Silvano Lupo *Carson Huntington *Celine Harper *Jordan Winchester *Edward del Lobo *Tom the Merman *Spencer Ashworth *Arnold Peregrine *Jordan Carpenter Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2